Avant la fin
by Turbulol
Summary: Les derniers mois de la vie de James et Lily Potter, POV Lily...Mon tout premier OS, qui se veut triste et beau... regroupé en un seul chapitre


**Titre:** Avant la fin

**Auteur:** Berlingotte

**Spoilers:** Les six premiers tomes

**Résumé:** Les derniers mois de la vie de Lily et James Potter, vus par Lily...

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et compagnie est la propriété de JKRowling, je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour écrire.

**Bla-bla:** C'est ma toute première fic, je demanderais donc aux lecteurs potentiels d'être indulgents avec moi... Bonne lecture! Et si ça vous plaît... Review! Review! Review!

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »

Ces mots résonnaient longuement dans la tête de Lily Potter. Immobile, étendue sur son lit, elle contemplait depuis des heures le plafond de la chambre, où se mouvaient les ombres des arbres caressés par une fraîche brise d'été. A ses côtés, James, son époux, dormait d'un sommeil agité. Une nuit de plus sans sommeil.

Lily et James Potter étaient des gens particuliers, sous biens des aspects. Ils étaient Sorciers, et vivaient dans un monde parallèle à celui des Moldus –les personnes n'ayant aucun pouvoir magique. Mais depuis quelques années, une guerre déchirait le monde magique, opposant deux camps. Le premier était conduit par Lord Voldemort, un sorcier si terrifiant que la plupart des sorciers refusaient de prononcer son nom. Cet homme, assoiffé de pouvoirs, méprisait les représentant de la « race » moldue et prônait l'idéologie de la race pure: les sorciers dont les ancêtres étaient composés uniquement de sorciers. Il avait réuni des disciples, les Mangemorts, et menait fréquemment des attaques terroristes dans des lieux publics, moldus ou sorciers, semant la terreur et la discorde dans les deux mondes. La communauté des sorciers tentait tant bien que mal de faire face, mais était gênée par la corruption régnant au sein du gouvernement.

L'autre camp agissait dans l'ombre. C'était une société secrète, l'Ordre Du Phénix, fondée par Albus Dumbledore, le seul sorcier que Voldemort ait jamais craint. Elle réunissait toutes sortes d'individus appartenant au monde sorcier, allant du Demi-Géant au Loup-Garou, en passant par la Vélane (une femme à la beauté surnaturelle). Lily et James en faisaient partie. Ils travaillaient également pour la défense, en tant qu'Aurors –des chasseurs de Mage Noirs, ce qui leur était utile pour fournir des renseignements à l'Ordre. Les membres de l'Ordre se battaient avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais Albus Dumbledore soupçonnait depuis peu un Mangemort de s'être infiltré dans leur camp, et de fournir des informations à Voldemort.

James remua encore une fois. Lily se leva et sorti sur le balcon. Elle s'assit sur une chaise garnie de coussins et contempla les étoiles, une main protectrice posée sur son ventre maintenant énorme. « …Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… » Albus Dumbledore était le directeur de Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie. Et malgré la guerre qui faisait rage, il devait veiller à l'éducation des jeunes sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, ainsi qu'à leur protection. Il était donc dans l'obligation de fournir des professeurs qui formeraient la jeunesse et la rendrait apte à se défendre. Il avait ainsi dû s'entretenir avec la petite fille d'une célèbre voyante, Sibylle Trelawney, afin de pourvoir le poste de professeur de Divination. Or, alors que Dumbledore allait prendre congé, guère convaincu par ses dispositions à la Voyance, elle était entré en transe et avait fait une prédiction. Prédiction que Dumbledore s'était empressé de rapporter à James et à Lily, enceinte de plusieurs mois, ainsi qu'à un couple de sorciers attendant également un enfant, Franck et Alice Londubat, Aurors eux aussi et amis des Potter. « …Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… » Depuis, les deux couples vivaient dans la crainte que Voldemort soit mis au courant, et dans l'espoir de la victoire.

« …Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois … » Lily soupira, s'étira, et repartit se coucher. Si seulement la Prophétie pouvait dire vrai, pensa-t-elle avant de s'endormir, cela symbolisait l'espoir d'un monde libre…

* * *

-Félicitation Madame, c'est un magnifique petit garçon !

Lily était épuisée. L'accouchement avait été sans douleur grâce à une potion d'anesthésie, mais elle avait dû faire de gros effort, ce qui l'avait exténué. James, qui était partit lui chercher un thé, entra et lui sourit tendrement.

-Il est adorable…

-C'est ton portrait craché, répondit-elle.

-C'est bien ce que je dis. J'espérais bien qu'il hériterai de mon charme ravageur.

-J'espère qu'il n'aura pas ta grosse tête, Jamesie !

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, les meilleurs amis de James, entrèrent, les bras chargés de paquets multicolores.

-Alors, comment va Madame ?

-Fatiguée… et surprise ! Tu arrive bien tôt ! Te serais-tu fais du souci ?

-Sachez, Madame, que Sirius Black ne se fait jamais de souci.

-Sirius avait repéré une infirmière la dernière fois que nous sommes venus. Il est arrivé plus tôt pour lier connaissance et lui contait fleurette… Pendant que Nous portions les paquets.

-Je ne contais pas fleurette, je prenais des nouvelles…

-Bien sûr, oui ! En tout cas, elle semblait bien heureuse que tu prennes des nouvelles !

Tout en parlant, ils avaient déposé une montagne de cadeaux au pied du lit et sur la table de chevet. James et Lily écarquillèrent les yeux.

-Mais vous êtes fous ! Tout ça, et il ne sait pas encore marcher !

-Mais il n'y en a pas que pour lui, répondit Sirius.

-Et attendez avant de vous réjouir, ajouta Remus, Sirius a acheté une batterie…

-Oh là là, gémit Lily

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien en ouvrant les cadeaux, et Lily venait de découvrir un modèle de Nimbus pour enfant, lorsqu'elle s'exclama :

-Mais au fait, vous saviez qu'Alice avait accouché hier ?

-Eh ben, dit Sirius, on peut dire que c'est la période!

A ce moment là, on frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Albus Dumbledore. Il félicita les jeunes parents, et Sirius, Remus et Peter allèrent féliciter Alice et Franck Londubat. Quand la porte se referma, Dumbledore se tourna vers Lily et James. Lily se demandait ce qu'il allait leur annoncer, lorsqu'il prit la parole.

-Des nouvelles informations me sont parvenues depuis le camp adverse, et il semblerait que Lord Voldemort ait été mis au courant à propos de la Prophétie.

Lily senti les battements de son cœur s'accélérer douloureusement. A ses côtés, James était tétanisé.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? Il sembla à Lily que sa voix tremblait plus que d'habitude. Dumbledore ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il ôta ses lunettes, les essuya avec un mouchoir à pois, et les remis. A près quoi, il parla. Lily avait la désagréable impression qu'il évitait de croiser leurs regards.

-Un homme est venu me prévenir. Severus Rogue.

En entendant ce mot, James se raidit. Lily savait qu'il s'était retenu de pousser un cri de dédain. James et Severus étaient des ennemis d'enfance, et leur antipathie réciproque ne s'était jamais éteinte. Adolescent, Severus était très versé dans la Magie Noire, et l'aversion de James pour ce genre de pratiques avait alimenté leur haine l'un envers l'autre. Toutefois, Lily, qui n'avait aucun préjugé, avait tenté de comprendre Severus, et ils avaient noué une relation que Lily aurait pu qualifier d'amicale, s'il n'y avait eu la réserve quasi-permanente de Severus qui ne voulait faire confiance à personne. Puis, plus tard, ils s'étaient perdus de vu, quand Lily était sortie avec James, au grand désespoir de celle-ci qui avait alors vu son ami s'éloigner d'elle et devenir un partisan des Mangemorts, puis un des leurs. Lily se sentait responsable du fait qu'il ai sombré, et avait essayé de reprendre contact avec lui, mais sans succès.

Dumbledore avait apparemment perçu la réaction de James.

-Je connais tous les différents qui vous opposent, mais je peux affirmer avec certitude qu'il est digne de foi. Il a rejoint l'Ordre, et travaille maintenant comme espion, sur ma demande. J'ajouterais qu'il court de grands risques en agissant ainsi.

James ne pus retenir une exclamation d'étonnement. Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Ce témoignage confirme donc l'hypothèse que j'avais au sujet d'un potentiel espion. Il faudra maintenant redoubler de prudence. Il faut vous cacher.

* * *

-Rogue ! S'exclama Sirius. Cet immonde petit…

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans le silence.

Lily, James, Peter, Remus et Sirius étaient réunis dans la maison de James et Lily. Tous avaient le visage grave, et Lily ne pus s'empêcher de penser que leur parler de Severus ne les avanceraient à rien, sinon à discuter de longues heures sur la véracité de ses propos, discussion qui déboucherait immanquablement sur une dispute l'opposant aux autres. Elle savait que c'était inutile. Elle croyait encore en Severus. Et elle faisait confiance à Dumbledore. Il le fallait. Parce que, si même Dumbledore n'était plus digne de confiance… Elle préféra penser à autre chose, et pris la parole.

-Si on vous a réuni ici, c'est avant tout pour vous demander une faveur. Nous devons nous cacher. Nous avons choisi l'endroit, mais pour être vraiment en sécurité, nous devons aussi nous assurer d'être bien caché au fond de vos cœurs.

-Fidélitas, murmura Remus.

-Oui.

A ce moment là, le bébé pleura, et Lily se leva. Elle berça longtemps, retenant ses larmes dans l'obscurité de la petite chambre. Quel monstre pouvait en vouloir à une créature aussi innocente et fragile ?

En retournant au salon, elle surprit les garçons en pleine conversation. Elle ne voulut pas les interrompre, et resta sur le pas de la porte.

-Lily est une femme forte, James, disait Remus.

-Je sais, mais je devrais la protéger. Et si je ne suis plus là…

-Ecoute, je te promets – nous te promettons tous – que nous ferons tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien. Si Voldemort vous veut quelque chose, il devra nous passer dessus d'abord. Nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout.

-Promettez-moi d'abord que vous prendrez tous soin d'elle.

Un silence s'ensuivit, pendant lequel Lily sentit sa gorge se serrer. Mais elle se sentait également plus forte. La présence des garçons n'était finalement pas inutile, et la réconfortait. Elle entra dans la pièce.

-Sirius, tu veux bien… être le Gardien ?

* * *

Elle frappe à la porte. Attend. Refrappe. Attend encore. Enfin, un bruit. Une serrure qu'on déverrouille. La porte s'entrouvrit. Un œil apparut, qui s'ouvrit grand en la reconnaissant.

-Lily ?

-Je peux entrer ?

Pour toute réponse, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Lily entra dans le Hall éclairé par un plafonnier diffusant une lumière jaunâtre. Severus Rogue la précéda dans la cuisine, petite pièce miteuse et encombrée. Ils s'assirent, et il fit apparaître deux tasses de thé fumantes, et l'observa pendant qu'elle buvait, d'un air impénétrable.

-Alors, que me vaut l'honneur ? Les deux célèbres Potter auraient-ils des choses à me dire ?

-Ne soit pas cynique. Je sais ce que tu as fait.

Tiens ? Mes états de service en tant que Mangemort seraient-ils si connus ?

-Ne fais pas l'idiot. Je parlais de la Prophétie. Je voulais… Te remercier de nous avoir prévenus.

-Mais il ne faut pas. J'aurais regretté toute ma vie le geste du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Personne ne doit toucher au célèbre James Potter… sauf moi.

-Ton attitude… On dirait que tu n'as pas changé. Tu nous en veux toujours ?

-Vous en vouloir pour quoi ? je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que Potter t'ait mis dans son lit…

Elle le gifla.

-Ne recommence pas !

Il ne répondit rien. Il frottait machinalement sa joue rougie, la fixant de ses yeux noirs.

-Tu m'en veux, et je crois que tu as raison. J'ai aussi l'impression de t'avoir abandonné. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si James et toi êtes si différents ! Tu n'as pas voulu comprendre que même si j'étais avec lui, rien n'avait changé à propos de nous.

-Pour toi peut-être. Mais certaines blessures ne s'effacent pas.

-Tu as toujours été jaloux !

-Non. Juste un désir de me venger de toutes ces humiliations.

-Je n'en suis pas responsable. Je t'ai toujours défendu devant James. Je n'ai jamais été contre toi, même quand tu ne me parlais plus…

Un silence. Ils se regardent un long moment. Puis Lily reprit la parole.

-Tous ceci pour te proposer quelque chose. Viens avec nous. Nous allons nous cacher. Tu pourras échapper à Voldemort !

-Personne ne peut échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Black ne t'a pas dit que son frère avait essayé ? Regarde ce qu'il lui est arrivé… On n'échappe pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il se massa l'avant-bras, là où Lily savait que la Marque des Ténèbres était gravée.

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça !

Elle se leva et le pris par les épaules.

-Severus, je sais qu'au fond de toi tu n'es pas un Mangemort, tu ne peux pas vouloir toutes ces choses, c'est impossible…

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

-Mais je te connais depuis si longtemps… Tu n'as pas changé, pas à ce point…

-Qui te dis que c'est un changement ? Peut-être que je suis comme ça depuis toujours, hein ?

Il s'était levé, renversant sa tasse de thé refroidie, et la regardait d'un air furieux.

-Arrête de croire qu'il y a du bon en chacun de nous. Tu devrais cesser de vouloir croire en chacun et de vouloir tout changer.

-Moi au moins, je suis honnête avec moi-même.

Il la fixa un moment de ses yeux sombres.

-En est-tu vraiment sûre ?

Elle se détourna. Il avait raison. Elle et sa manie de croire que tout n'allait pas si mal, pour se dissimuler sa peur… Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour contenir sa détresse. Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle et sentit Severus la prendre par les épaules.

-Ecoute-moi, dit-il. Fais bien attention. Il y a un espion dans ton entourage, quelqu'un de très proche, je ne sais pas qui. Vous ne devez faire confiance à personne. Maintenant, tu devrais t'en aller.

Elle ne répondit pas, prit ses affaires, et partit sans se retourner.

* * *

-Vous êtes sûrs que tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui… merci de nous avoir aidés…

Ils venaient d'emménager à Godric's Hollow, la maison familiale des Potter. Peter venait juste de jurer qu'il garderait le Secret, sur la demande de Sirius qui craignait que Voldemort ne se doute de l'identité du Gardien. Ils étaient tous réunis, James, Lily, Peter, Sirius, et Remus, et Dumbledore, pour une pendaison de crémaillère. Ils mangèrent avec appétit les plats magiquement préparés, fatigués mais heureux d'être ensemble. Ils rirent au récit des aventures des Maraudeurs du temps de Poudlard, et Dumbledore leur révéla quelques secrets du château, assortis de quelques anecdotes. Puis, vint l'heure de partir. James et Lily souhaitèrent bonne nuit à leurs amis, qui transplanèrent. La grande maison fut vide, et ils étaient seuls. Ils se sourirent. Ils se sentaient en sécurité.

Ils étaient heureux dans leur nouvelle maison, et vivaient seuls, ne recevant aucune visites, à l'exception de celles des Maraudeurs et de Dumbledore.

Un beau jour d'octobre, ils se trouvaient dehors, regardant Harry faire ses premiers pas. Lily avait catégoriquement refusé d'essayer le balai de Sirius, malgré les supplications de James. Soudain, un craquement sonore retentit, et Sirius apparut devant eux. Il avait l'air affolé.

-Peter a disparu, annonça-t'il en réponse à leurs regards interrogateurs.

Lily sentit un terrible pressentiment l'envahir. Elle attrapa la main de James.

-Ils l'ont attrapé, murmura-t'elle. Ils savent.

-Je vais prévenir Dumbledore, dit Sirius.

Il transplana. James et Lily se regardèrent, affolé. Qu'allait-il se passer, maintenant ? Lily se mit à trembler, et se serait effondrée si James ne l'avait rattrapé au dernier moment. Il la serra contre elle, et elle enfouit son visage contre son torse rassurant. Elle respira à plusieurs reprise son parfum réconfortant, et retrouva enfin son calme. Elle se redressa, ils se regardèrent, et elle lut dans ses yeux une détermination nouvelle.

-On se battra, hein ?

-Et il ne nous aura pas. Il ne vaincra pas !

Ce soir là, ils ne trouvèrent pas le sommeil. Harry dormait dans sa chambre, et Lily et James se trouvaient dans le salon où la pendule, égrenant les tic-tac et alternant les carillons était seule à perturber le silence tendu. Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit venant de dehors. Ils se précipitèrent à la fenêtre. Mais ils virent que ce n'était que leurs voisins qui rentraient d'une fête apparemment arrosée. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement, et éclatèrent de rire au spectacle du voisin, très éméché, entamant une chanson paillarde. Lily se rendit compte qu'elle avait soif, et fila à la cuisine se servir une chope de Bierraubeurre. Elle cherchait l'ouvre-bouteille, quand elle entendit deux détonations sonores, et un fracas épouvantable. Elle sortit en trombe de la cuisine, sa baguette à la main, et courut dans le couloir, où se trouvait déjà James.

-Peter nous a trahis, murmura-t'il dans un souffle. Voldemort est ici, avec lui. Lily… je crois que c'est la fin.

Ils s'étreignirent. Encore. Et une dernière fois.

-Lily. Je vais le retenir. Prends Harry et vas-t'en.

Elle le supplia du regard, mais il ne céda pas à sa prière muette.

-Chérie… Je serai toujours avec toi. Mais il faut que tu t'en aille. Fais-le. Pour moi. Pour Harry.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, puis il se détourna et sortit. Il referma la porte magiquement, l'empêchant de sortir le défendre. Elle se jeta sur la porte, pleura et cria, mais rien n'y faisait, la porte restait hermétiquement close. Elle entendit le combat, les sorts s'écrasant sur les murs, les maléfices faisant trembler la porte impassible. Puis, plus rien. Elle chancela. C'était fini. Elle réussit à se rattraper à la poignée de la porte avant de s'écrouler. Il fallait s'enfuir avec le bébé. Une détermination nouvelle l'envahi. Elle monta les escaliers en courant, et traversa la maison, sans prendre le temps de fermer les portes. Elle pris Harry dans ses bras, et se précipita vers l'escalier qui donnait dehors. Mais à ce moment là, elle vit avec horreur que Peter lui barrait le passage, une expression avide sur le visage. Elle entendit un rire perçant et se retourna. Lord Voldemort était là, ses yeux rouges brillant d'une lueur triomphante. La terreur l'envahit.

-Laisse moi l'enfant.

-Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie…

-Pousse-toi, idiote !

-Non, tuez-moi à sa place, mais ne lui faites-rien !

Il lança un sortilège et elle s'effondra. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus assez de forces pour transplaner. Et elle sut. Elle sut qu'elle allait mourir, mais qu'elle devrait d'abord protéger son fils, pour maintenir l'espoir de la communauté des sorciers. Elle s'assit péniblement par terre, son fils sur ses genoux. Elle regarda Voldemort droit dans les yeux, et commença à réciter une formule. Elle le vit écarquiller ses yeux rouges. Parfait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se défende. C'était gagné. La magie ancestrale commença à agir. Il lança des maléfices, mais ils ne l'atteignaient pas. Elle se sentait toute puissante. Alors, faisant appel à toute son énergie et à toute la magie qu'elle pouvait, elle lança le sortilège. Elle se sentit traversée de part en part pas une force immense, puis retomba.

Elle entendit Harry pleurer. Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle ne pouvait plus faire le moindre geste. Elle était épuisée, et sentit une torpeur bienfaisante l'envahir. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Dans un dernier soubresaut, elle réussit à penser à James, elle sentait qu'il l'appelait de là où il était. Puis, tout devint noir.

**Bla-bla:** voilà, c'est fini! J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tous cas reviewez-moi, sinon j'oserais plus écrire!

**Important: je change de pseudo, car j'avais repris le compte d'une copine qui s'était inscrite et qui a finalement abandoné son idée d'écrire. J'en profite, car peu de personnes me connaissent, et ce sera donc plus facile!**

(et accessoirement, j'ai activé les reviews anonymes, plus pratiques, non?)

Le petit bouton en bas à gauche, là...Appuyez, appuyez...


End file.
